Shagotte
Shagotte is currently the ruler of Exceeds. In Edolas she was also queen of Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 10 Appearance Very little can be seen of Shagotte's appearance, but she appears to wear a long, flowing dress with excessive ruffles on the back of the shoulders. When she takes off her clothes, she's shown as a petite cat, with symmetrical dots on her face. For some, currently unknown, reason, she has only one wing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 13 Personality When she was first mentioned, she was introduced as strict and somehow cruel person. With a God Complex, which has put her people in danger of extinction, as now Faust's ultimate plan is to fuse the Magnolia Lacrima with Extalia, killing Shagotte and her race to make "an infinite amount of magic rain down on his kingdom forevermore."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 12-13 However, everything, including the God Complex and the Magical capabilities were only made up by the elders of Exceeds and real Shagotte has totally opposite personality. She is a good reliable person, who never left her people alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 14-17 In order to protect unborn children (also her daughter) from unknown danger, she even lied to her subjects, about the true reasons of her decision, and sent 100 eggs to Earthland.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 7-8 History 6 years before the series, Shagotte had a vision about Extalia being destroyed due to the depletion of their realm's Magical power. The elders and Shagotte then decided to gather 100 unborn children in their eggs, and send them through the Anima the humans used, in order for them to escape the calamity. However in order to prevent a panic among the exceed, she made up a lie saying that the children, were being sent to the Earthland realm to kill the Dragon Slayers. Back then, she also sent away her own daughter's egg, which was also among the group, but she did not expect the inheritance of her predicting abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 6-10 Synopsis Edolas arc As Nadi was defending Wendy and Charle from the angry mob of Exceed, Queen Shagotte showed up and decided to explain the truth to the crowd.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 8-10 While removing her royal clothing and jewels to reveal that she only has one wing, she explained that despite she's the Queen, she's only an Exceed, not a god.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 12-13 As she and the rest of the crowds listened to the Elders saying that Shagotte can predict which and when a certain human will die, Charle screamed back at her for trying to kill off her companions, manipulating her memories and thoughts, and even manipulate her to kill a specific Dragon Slayer before she was even born. Shagotte's only response was giving Charle a sword and asking Charle to give her the capital punishment for her crimes, while telling everyone else to evacuate Extalia. Later, she, along with others Exceeds, flies to the place where members of Fairy Tail try to save Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 5-6 However, the lack of one wing gives her imbalance in flight and she starts to fall, but Pantherlily catches her and tearfully states that Extalia, despite everything, always will be his country, and he could never come to truly hate it, causing Shagotte to blush in admiration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 7-8 Later while holding on to two younger exceed, she tells her people that the Magical power must be disappearing from Edolas, because the floating Extalia Islands started to fall, due to Mystogan activating Reverse Anima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 8-9 Finally, she and the other Exceed were sucked into Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 11-12 She was a step ahead in arriving there, with her people, while Charle and Happy arrived with their own group. When Charle is shocked as to why all the Exceed where there as well, Shagotte, the Elders and the rest apologize to her again, after explaining the true reason of the eggs being sent to Earthland.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 4-8 She is extremely relieved and happy when Charle forgives them all, and Shagotte decides to look for a place to settle down, and says to the humans and Happy and Charle they can come visit anytime.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 11-12 She gives her daughter a motherly, warm hug, before saying goodbye, and flies of into the sky with her people as Natsu and the others say goodbye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 13-14 Happy's mother helps her fly by holding onto her, and she and her husband ask Shagotte why she didn't tell Charle she was her mother, and that they didn't know she sent her own egg to Earthland as well. Shagotte smiles and says that while Queen is just a title, every parent thinks of their child as the most precious. As for her not telling her daughter about the relationship they share, Shagotte says she cannot call herself a mother till she has retrieved every one of those 100 eggs she sent through Anima. Shagotte jokes back by asking Happy's parents why they didn't tell him the truth either, which embarrassed them, and Happy's mother says its okay, they can come visit anytime, to which Shagotte agrees, and they fly off into the horizon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 15-16 Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: She uses the Magic ability that all Exceed have, Aera, allowing the user to sprout feathery wings that apparently grant flight while neutralizing the weight of one passenger/object.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 5 The Exceeds' wings are said to be a manifestation of their own Magical Power and, due to her extremely weak Magical Power, Shagotte only has one wing which makes flying, difficult.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 90Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 7 Other Precognition: Shagotte has the ability to predict which and when a certain human will die, which the Exceed Elders used to boast the Exceed's confidence, insert fear, and respect to the humans for the Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 15 Later revealed, to be a simple ability of having prophecies or premonitions of the future. This ability was passed on to Charle, since she is Shagotte's daughter although she seems to have better control and greater abilities. So far it isn't known how strong or how much her abilities are, but she was able to see something that would happen 6 years in the future. Trivia *According to Nichiya, the queen's smell is very elegant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 12 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Female Category:Magical creatures Category:Former Villains Category:Edolas Category:Villains Category:Needs Help